


Domming My Darling

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Ball Fondling, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: You are in a relationship with Zero Two. She's been wanting to dom you in the bedroom, so you let her do so. As she plays with your cock, balls and ass, you want to cum badly, but she wants to draw it out for as long as possible.
Relationships: Zero Two | 002/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File





	Domming My Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Shark964](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark964/pseuds/Shark964) in the [Eroppai_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Zero Two tells you that she wants to try something new, so thats how you ended on your bed, rear-up, and nude, with Zero Two also nude behind you. She does everything to get you to the edge without letting you get off like, stroke you cock, massage your balls, and go deep into your butthole with her tongue. Finally satisfied with her results she flips you over, sits her ass down on you face, orders you to lick while continuing to jerk you off, and finishes by going down to swallow you cum and squirting on your face

You’d been going out with Zero Two for some time. The way she coyly played with you, made you hers, made you cum, was the thing that attracted you to her, and the thing that kept you with her. You didn’t care about her horns, only how horny she was. So you were surprised when she told you to wait in your room, naked, for her to try something new. She specifically told you to have your ass in the air, and you complied.

After stripping down, you got on all fours on your bed, and raised your ass towards the ceiling. Your cock was still limp, but your heart was throbbing with anticipation. That’s when you heard the door creak, and Zero Two walked in. She wasn’t wearing anything, and you had a clear look at her body. Her bright pink hair, on both her head and her pubes, and those ample breasts. Not to mention her round, plump ass. She was so sexy, and that smug expression drew you in further every time you looked at her.

“Darling, you listened to what I told you,” said Zero Two. “Look at you, waving your cock around like a dog as you’re on all fours. You’re going to listen to what I say, so I hope your balls can take it.”

You tell her that you hadn’t masurbated in a few days, leaving your balls pent up and about to become blue. You wanted her to have all the semen you could give her, and she was pleased when she heard that. She licked her lips, and moved behind you on the bed. You saw her breasts sway and her ass jiggle as she got into position, climbing onto the bed on her knees and taking a good look at your cock and asshole. You thought you were big for your size. Zero Two was always pleased with it, but now she looked at your cock with a devilish glare.

“For someone who’s so in love with me, I thought you’d be rock hard,” said Zero Two. “Have you been holding back for so long you forgot how sex is supposed to feel? I’ll have to teach you all over again.”

Zero Two wrapped her hand around your limp cock, stroking it. She went slowly, keeping it at a gentle rhythm. You couldn’t see her, looking down into the bed’s comforter, but you could feel her. Her hand held your cock firmly, but not so tightly as to cut off the blood flow. She rubbed her hands around your glans, teasing the cockhead until the blood began to pump. Your cock trembled, and grew a little bit as the softness went away, replaced by the beginnings of a hard-on.

“Is this the cock that’s given me so much pleasure?” asked Zero Two. “You know I love to see it when it’s rock-hard and throbbing, darling. When I can see your thick, veiny cock turning into a spear that’s ready to penetrate me. But you won’t be doing that today. Not until your body has become thoroughly mine.”

Zero Two reached for the bedside table, popping open a bottle of warming lube that was hidden away in the drawer. The kind of lube that made your dick feel as warm as the magma energy that powered your home. She loved using it to get your cock even more warmed up, so it could stay rock-hard for her. You heard the lube squirting onto her hand, and she rubbed it all over your cock, going up and down the length until it glistened like a polished stone in the sunlight.

“Get hard for me,” said Zero Two. “Show me how fucking hard this cock can get. We can’t keep playing until your dick is standing straight at attention, like a good little boy. A dick that hungers for my body. My soft tits. My round ass. And my pink, tight pussy. Don’t you want your dick to love my body? Then you need to get aroused for me.”

Zero Two had thoroughly lubed up your cock, the warming sensation making it feel even hotter and more throbbing than before. She moved her hand around to your testicles. You had been holding back, and your balls were packed with semen. Zero Two loved drinking your loads, and wanted to have the biggest cum shot in her mouth. Your balls felt like they were about to explode, the tension in them rising every day. You couldn’t wait for the release she was going to give you.

Those same fingers that had lovingly massaged your cock were now working on your balls, rolling them around in her fingers like a pair of meditation balls. They were nearly as big, too. When Zero Two’s lotion warmed hand approached your balls, they let their guard down, ceasing to tense up. She squeezed just gently enough for you to feel her fingers closing in on your scrotum, but not enough for it to hurt. Zero Two playfully licked and kissed your ball sack, having fun watching them roll around to her touch.

“I’m not going to ignore your balls,” said Zero Two. “That’s where your thick load has been building up for the past few days. If I stimulated it any more, you'll shoot your wad right here on the bed. You know I love to see your cock when it’s spurting, but unless you do it in my mouth, you’re not allowed to cum. So keep holding on for a while longer, okay, darling?”

Your cock was throbbing and trembling, drops of precum appearing on the glans and mixing with the lube. You wanted to cum badly, but Zero Two had forbade you from doing so. She let go of her grip on your balls, letting your dick’s tension begin to ease off. You grunted a little, the pleasure of ejaculation edging closer to the tip of your dick. If you came now, it would all have gone to waste. Zero Two watched your cock swing back and forth between your legs like the pendulum of a clock, waiting for the time when the bell could ring, and the cum within could spray.

“Darling, every time we have sex you’re always staring at my ass,” said Zero Two. “I want to return the favor. Men can feel pleasure with their butts, too. It’s where the prostate is. A man’s prostate can give him an incredible boner, and an incredible orgasm.”

You tried to protest, but Zero Two replied with a honeyed smirk. “What, darling? I find your butt sexy, too. I’d love to grab it and slap it, and to play with your asshole. I’ll make it a hole that’s meant to make you cum. I know I asked you to clean up before you came here. Even if we’re going to get hot and sweaty again from this play. Now let me see those cheeks.”

Zero Two grabbed onto your ass, groping and feeling how firm your butt was. She spread it apart, exposing your asshole to the chill of the room. She got close and sniffed it, the breath coming out of her nose going back into your anus. The feeling made you shiver, in a good way. Zero Two took one of her fingers, still covered in the lube from when she played with your cock, and rubbed it around the ring of your anus, her finger passing over the folds as she got it nice and warm, loosened up for her own pleasure.

“It’s tasty,” she said. “You’ve got a delicious ass.”

Her warm tongue gently spread open your butthole, going inside your ass. She licked around the insides, her tongue getting close to your prostate as she gently licked around the inside of your anus. You had never felt anything like this before. Nor could you fully see what was going on. Your dangling cock throbbed with pleasure as Zero Two’s moans and smirks from behind you grew lewder, her voice enjoying watching you squirm in anal pleasure.

Her tongue massaged the inside of your ass, making your cock feel hot and hard. You didn’t know it could feel this good, letting her take control. You wanted to cum really badly, but Zero Two wasn’t going to let that happen. While she licked the inside of your ass, she kept fondling your balls, teasing the sperm inside you to get it excited. Just as a tiny drop of precum spilled from your glans, Zero Two removed her tongue from your warm butthole. She placed her finger on your tip, tasting the precum and giving you a stern admonishment.

“No cumming until I say so,” said Zero Two. “I was having so much fun playing with your ass, too. Your naughty butt needed a good licking, but if your dick is going to be that impatient, it’s about time I gave it a reward. You can see my body when I’m playing with you, but I’m expecting you to lick me now.”

She pushed you gently onto the bed, turning you over. Your dick was pointing towards the ceiling, still throbbing, going almost numb with heat. Zero Two crawled onto the bed, positioning herself to give you a look at her voluptuous ass. You got a great look at her pink butthole, breathing in and out in anticipation, as she lowered her ass onto your face. Her pillowy butt cheeks enveloped your face, with your nose buried in her ass cleavage and your tongue just below her sopping wet pink pussy. Every time you breathed in, the smell of her loins went right into your nose, arousing your cock to unbearable levels.

“Your face is now my cushion,” said Zero Two. “If you like my ass and pussy so much, here they are. Right in front of your hungry eyes. Don’t stop until every drop of juice from my cunt is in your throat. Get licking.”

Your tongue moved across her lower lips, slurping up the already copious amounts of love juice overflowing from her pussy. Zero Two moaned loudly, loving your technique as your tongue licked away at her, before going inside to get a feel for her folds. Those same pussy folds that had been around your dick countless times were now hugging your tongue in the same way, giving you the concentrated flavor of her femininity. It was warm and delicious, every drop of nectar a treasure from between her legs.

Zero Two stretched out her hand, jerking off your dick. Her motions were slower, her own body overcome with a buzzing pleasure from your tongue’s motions. Her pussy juice rolled down your cheeks as your tongue darted further inside her, drawing out more of the sweet nectar from her pink petals. The precum in your dick bubbled to the tip. You were almost at your limit. You’d been trying to hold back for her, but she was just too good. There was no way you weren’t going to cum from this.

You took your tongue out of her pussy, aiming for her clit. She moaned even louder, grinding her butt back and forth across your face. Your vision was enveloped by her ass. Everything around you was filled with Zero Two’s body. Her scents were the only thing you could smell. Your tongue was drenched in her pussy juice. You could feel her warm, plush ass cheeks squishing into your face, pressing against your nose. Still, you could clearly hear her moans. She was going as loud and lewd as she wanted, not holding back in the slightest.

“Darling! Darling! Fuck, you’re licking my pussy so good!” she said. “You’ve been a good lover. I’ll let you cum.”

Zero Two bent over. Her ample breasts pressed into your torso. You felt her hard nipples rub against your skin, the sensation pushing you closer to the edge of climax. Zero Two opened her mouth wide, closing around your cock. She pushed her tongue against the shaft, and sucked. All the pent-up tension in your balls sprayed out at once. A glob of cum so thick she could chew it shot from your dick. It covered her palate and tongue, filling her mouth with the scent and texture of your white jizz.

As the flavor of semen hit her tongue, Zero Two’s pussy twitched. She came herself, spraying your face with a final, gushing blast of her pussy juice. It was hot and sticky, running down your forehead and your cheeks, getting on the bed sheets and flowing into your mouth. You were happy that Zero Two had blessed you with her squirt. You wanted to let it dry on your face, so that every breath you took would remind you of the scent of her pussy.

Zero Two pulled away from your dick, leaving it clean. She stood up and walked over to you, who wasn’t moving on the bed. She opened her mouth wide, showing the load of cum you had shot into her mouth. She gulped it down loudly, licking her lips to get the remaining strands of cum. She placed her hand against her stomach, feeling the sticky semen traveling down her throat and into her belly. Your semen was her favorite meal, and she was always glad to tell you that.

“You did a good job this time, Darling,” said Zero Two. “I didn’t think you’d hold out that long.” She bent down and sniffed you. “You smell like my pussy. Don’t take a shower just yet. When we get back to base, I want everyone to know that you’re mine. Why don’t you try holding back for even longer next time? I’m sure your load can get bigger. We’ll have so much fun.”

You couldn’t move from the bed. Your body was too tired from Zero Two’s play. You couldn’t wait to do it again.


End file.
